Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-211540 provides a conventional medicine storing and dispensing apparatus capable of filling a medicine accommodated in a medicine feeding means (referred to as a tablet cassette) into a container such as a vial. The medicine storing and dispensing apparatus disclosed in the above reference includes a conveying robot capable of moving a vial in the vicinity of a tablet cassette, which accommodates predetermined medicines therein, while holding the vial.
The medicine storing and dispensing apparatus disclosed in the above reference is formed such that the vial faces a dispensing port of the tablet cassette as tilted by the conveying robot and the medicine dispensed from the tablet cassette is delivered into the vial. Further, such an apparatus is configured to perform an oscillation motion for changing a tilt of the vial by about 5 degrees when the amount of the filled medicine reaches more than 65% of the volume of the vial. This is to prevent the medicine dispensed out of the tablet cassette from flowing out when delivering the vial to a next process.